The Last Star
by strawberrydevil
Summary: Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo are four frie…acquaintances that are different but secretly formed an underground firm. It is a firm where they handle cases which are involving paranormal. But there's someone who is after them! Sanzo particularly!


Summary: Set in the modern time Kaidan City (yeah, I made it up), Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo are four frie…acquaintances that are differ in almost every aspect but secretly they form an underground firm. It is a firm where they handle cases which are actually paranormal cases. But there's a catch! There's someone is after them but who!?

Disclaimers: Kazuya Minekura is my pen name…believe it? You'd be a fool if you do.

A/N: Okay, this is my second fic for Saiyuki after a one shot. You got no idea how hard it was for me to think of any good ideas for the boys since I used to write stories for two characters, and now I'm doing for four! That is what we call as writer's block! Yeah! So, I apologize if you find this story confusing. I'm still working to reduce the capacity of my own confusion. (bow). And one more thing. It's mostly on Sanzo, of course.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His arms spread wide on his bed. He tried to inhale the long lost scent of hyacinth and rose in his room. He never had any interests in any fragrance but he would buy few which appealed to him. He had left his house for almost a month now and he missed it a lot.

He remembered how he often moved from one orphanage to another and landed on his 15th orphanage which was his last. There, he was adopted by a man, an archaeologist. However, when he was 12, his father was murdered right in front of him.

He stood up and looked at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning. He went to the kitchen and made himself a simple cheese sandwich. After that, he strolled to his library and turned on his computer. He glanced towards a picture of his father and his hung on the wall. Since that incident, his father's younger sister who was kind enough took him in. He was grateful she did even though he didn't really know her. She seldom showed her face in the public and only on few odd occasions would she visit him. The apartment where he was living now was the same house where his father had lived all his life.

He cocked a brow when he joined his regular chat room.

_SexYNympH: Oh! Hola! Just got back? Or did you just turn on your PC? I've been online for 30mins now._

_EViLSuTRa666: Not my fault your apartment's closer._

_HungryDoLL007: I'm hungry…hey, Sanzo. What took you so long to get online?_

_LordPuPPeT: It seems that everyone's here. By the way, what did you do before you go online, Sanzo?_

_EViLSuTRa666: For crying out loud! Could you stop asking those questions? I was making myself supper!_

_HungryDOLL007: Supper!? What did you make?_

_SexYNympH: Goku, you should change your nick. It really is starting to get to you._

_EViLSuTRa666: Another word from you Goku_

_HungryDOLL007: Is it chicken?_

_EViLSuTRa666: I'm outta here!_

_EViLSuTRa has disconnected._

_SexYNympH: Nice move monkey!_

_HungryDOLL007: What!? It's not my fault!_

_SexYNympH has disconnected._

_HungryDOLL007: Now Gojyo's gone!_

_LordPuPPeT has disconnected._

_HungryDOLL007: DAMN!_

_HungryDOLL007 has disconnected._

Sanzo had finished his sandwich as he went to brush his teeth. As soon as he finished, his cell phone rang. He stared at the caller ID and sighed heavily before answering it. "Start talking," he pressed. There was a chuckle by the end of the line. "Sorry about Goku. I think he hasn't eaten yet," Hakkai said. Sanzo descended slowly on his bed. "Okay, what is it?"

"Tomorrow at 6, we will gather at Nimbus Cavern. Gojyo just got a new case," Hakkai said. "Gojyo? I bet it's from a woman," Sanzo mocked. Hakkai laughed weakly. "But of course!"

Sanzo sighed before agreeing. It has been a while since they had came across another case. The last time they all gathered was about six weeks ago. He wasn't the type to do two jobs but the reason why he was involved in this was because it had something to do with his father's death.

He pulled up the covers as he watched the gazing stars outside. He had lied to them that he was living in an apartment. In fact, he lived in a small mansion. It was not that he didn't trust them but his real job required him to conceal his life. His aunt told him to since he was a witness to his own father's death. He even changed his name. However, he believed the murderer was no ordinary person. That was why he went against his aunt's orders to live somewhere else. Because he couldn't let go of the house.

He couldn't let go of his father.

He didn't know when sleep took over him as he closed his violet eyes slowly. His eyes underneath the eyelids began to move, sinking slowly into the abyss of dreams.

"_Sit down."_

_He stared at the unidentified person sitting on a chair with a table of cards. "Yes, I'm talking to you. There's no one else here besides us," it was clearly a man's voice. "Who are you?" Sanzo asked, feeling uneasy. He looked around and all he saw was black. The only thing he could see was the man, glowing._

"_Please, sit down," the man offered again. He was wearing a large red cloak with a hood over his head covering his face. Sanzo glared at it before taking the offer. "What are you doing?"_

_He could see a smirk forming on the stranger's lips. "What do you think I'm doing?" he replied as his hands skillfully shuffled the cards on the table before setting them down in an unknown order. Sanzo stared down and a thought hit him. "Are those tarot cards?" he asked._

_The man smiled. "Yes. Let me tell you something," he said. Sanzo looked at him. "What?"_

_The man lifted his face a bit that made the blonde saw his entire face. His silver eyes shone mischievously. "I know you murdered your father."_

He saw silver.

He saw the silver light escaping through the curtains. He sat up abruptly and noticed he was sweating. He ran his hair through his slick hair and got up. He walked towards the window and pulled the curtains apart. In front of him was a sight that captured his heart every time he looks at it. It was a vast green field and hills that reached horizon. The morning breeze blew the grass and made the field looked like a green ocean with grass acted as waves.

All of a sudden, he remembered his dream. The man's voice was so vivid as if he was whispering to his ears right now. He turned and headed to the bathroom. He needed a shower. Besides he was already late. His aunt would be vomiting fire at him when he arrived at her office later.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kyah! Let me know what you think! I'm sorry if you're confused (even though it's the first chapter) but I was thinking of something else while writing this. Review please! Domo!


End file.
